


Distracting Kisses

by MizJoely



Series: Mytheamore [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, mythea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: anonymous on tumblr asked: kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing. For mythea please, thanks!





	Distracting Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> From this list of kisses: https://mizjoely.tumblr.com/post/171310019617/fictional-kiss-things-that-end-me

"I am trying to work here, you know."

"Mm, yes, I know." Another kiss, this one to the tip of the left ear. The previous one had been to the tip of the right ear, the one before that just below said ear and the one before that on the top of the left shoulder.

"And you're, mmmm, distrating me."

"That is the plan, yes." This kiss included a bit of a nibble to the lobe of the left ear, a particularly sensitive spot.

With a soft sigh of capitulation, Anthea tilted her head up and allowed her husband's next kiss to land on her lips. "Darling," he murmured when the kiss ended, "this report really can wait…but this-" he waved the thermometer with which he'd been compulsively checking her temperature for the past week, "cannot."

She smiled and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Yes, fine," she said with mock reluctance. "I'll let you try to knock me up one last time today - but if it doesn't take this month, then the bet with your brother about beating him and Molly to the punch is off, all right?"

He kissed her again as he lead her to their bedroom, but she was certain his mumbled response was more on the lines of 'the hell it is' than the 'yes of course my dear' he later claimed it to be.


End file.
